


don't be afraid to fall, (i'll catch you through it all)

by ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)



Series: 30 kisses challenge (that i'll never complete probably) [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kisses, What's new, eichi is a mess, is this fluff ?, no beta we die like eichi in the near future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles
Summary: his heart beats louder, almost painfully as he realizes that he finds her beautiful. the girl that wasn’t supposed to be more than an instrument to help him succeed, a mean to an end... surely this will complicate things a little. he already feels the tinge of guilt he always felt growing stronger. he doesn’t like using her — or anyone, really — but what other choice does he have ?
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Reader
Series: 30 kisses challenge (that i'll never complete probably) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	don't be afraid to fall, (i'll catch you through it all)

**Author's Note:**

> this is totally part 3, 'instrument' but my lazy ass said fuck the numerical order.

her hand trembles when she squeezes his hand and her nails poke his shoulder painfully. she holds onto him as if her life depended on it, eyes shut tightly.

eichi takes a good look at her, plump lips pressed together, rosy cheeks because she’s been blushing the whole time, long dark lashes and furrowed brows, a bead of sweat by her hair line.

his heart beats louder, almost painfully as he realizes that he finds her _beautiful_. the girl that wasn’t supposed to be more than an instrument to help him succeed, a mean to an end... surely this will complicate things a little. he already feels the tinge of guilt he always felt growing stronger. he doesn’t like using her — or anyone, really — but what other choice does he have ?

he shuts his thoughts up and barely repress the want to bring his face closer to hers, which is already very close.

« you don’t have to look so afraid, i won’t let you fall. » he’s not so weak... yet. « or do you not trust me ? »

and she’ll be right not to trust him, but still her eyes open. the light weavers in them, and she’s almost crying from having shut them too tight. but still she looks at him and smiles.

« i trust you. »

it isn’t what he expected. he pulls her back on her two feet, momentum bringing them closer. eichi takes the opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist and hug her, leaning his head on top of hers. she doesn’t move, arms dropping around his waist as well to embrace him back.

her head lays on his chest, and she hears his heartbeat loud, as loud as hers. she closes her eyes and enjoys the quiet. it’s almost as if the music in the background turned down until it was nothing more than a distant melody.

eichi pushes her away ever so slightly, only so he could see her better, into her eyes when she looks up at him. both hands cup her cheeks but the touch’s barely there.

he bends down, resting his forehead against hers, noses bumping. his eyes close.

« move away if you don’t want this kiss. »

and maybe he expects her to do it because he absolutely doesn’t deserve love, and even less hers. but instead, she tilts her head higher, tiptoes to press her lips against his.

it’s quick, but it’s enough to make him smile. his hold on her face becomes bolder and he chases her lips back, trapping them in a playful kiss.

he’s a _very_ good kisser, but then again he can learn something to perfection just by seeing it a couple times and he saw people kiss all the time on tv. he’s never really kissed anyone himself before though.

she kisses back, melting in his arms in a delightful way. he nibbles at her lower lip and she giggles in the kiss, allowing his tongue to dart in her mouth.

they part breathless, but content. smiles on their faces, with their eyes still closed and forehead still bumped together.

eichi’s arms return around her waist while she wraps hers around his neck.

« eichi ? »

she asks, her breath falling over his lips, tiptoeing as to brush her lips slightly against his. it makes him want to kiss her again. the blond hums in response, barely silencing a sweet nickname like _love_ or _dear_ or something else he shouldn’t say but is in the mood to.

« this is the part where you ask me out and i say yes. »

he pulls away, eyes open in surprise. she laughs.

« or maybe you don’t want that ? » there’s a playful light in her eyes. « i just thought i’ll save you the struggle since you look very awkward with words. »

« would you _really_ consider going out with me ? »

honestly he shouldn’t be so surprised because he is everything a girl would want : handsome, rich, powerful, polite ans smart. kind, too, when he wanted. but he is also manipulative, petty, spiteful, he lowkey started a war that had disastrous consequences on the lives (and deaths) of so many of his classmates and still she’s there, saying she wanted to date him.

« i already considered it. i _want_ to date you. i like you. »

she is smiling and his cheeks turn a shade of crimson because no one ever told him they liked him before and he didn’t know how bad he wanted to hear those words.

and he seals the relationship with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> yes maybe the title is a reference to that one high school musical 3 song


End file.
